Melinda Finster
Name: Melinda Status: Deceased / Died Spouse: Chas (former) Son: Chuckie Finster Characteristics Melinda was Chuckie's birth mother. She died not long after her son was born, about 4 to 6 months, though the cause is unknown it is possible it could have been a terminal illness such as cancer or something of that nature. She was an expert gardener, as she grown most of what grew in the Finsters' yard. She was also very creative with squash. Little was known about her personality but its assumed that she was a loving, supportive, and patient woman. And that she loved both Chas and Chuckie dearly. When Chuckie shows Chas her pictures, everyone suddenly goes quiet. So its assumed that she was friends with Stu and Didi, Betty, Charlotte, and was even known by or of by Minka, Tommy's grandmother. The love Chuckie had for his mother was to the point that she gave him courage when he needed , such as when he saw a butterfly. She assures him its alright and he smiles, welcoming the butterfly. When she soon fell ill and sent to the hospital, she began keeping a journal which she wrote in often. The last thing, most likely before she died, she wrote a poem just for Chuckie. After which Chuckie tells his friends that his mother was everywhere, reciting almost everywhere she had said in her poem. Chas and Melinda first met each other when she worked at a produce stand. After her death it is revealed that Chuckie still misses her dearly A Poem to Chuckie (From Melinda) My Sweet Little Chuckie ~ Though I must leave you behind me, This poem will tell you where you always can find me. When a gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your face. And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace. When the sun gives you freckles, that's me tickling my boy. When the rain wets your hair, those are my tears of joy. When the long grass enfolds you, that's me holding you tight. When the Whippoorwill sings, that's me whispering, "Night,night". Rugrats Melinda is seen only in photos and is mentioned by Chas how he still misses her. its also shown that she made Wawa, Chuckie's old teddy bear for him. And in Chuckie sees a cloud formation of her with him in the song "I Want a Mom" during the plane sequence. After Coco tricks Chas into marrying her, she intends to have Wawa thrown away as she saw it as disgusting. However after the wedding is botched, thanks to Chuckie, Chas sees she's nothing like she portrayed herself. Soon after Chas and Kira fall in love and marry. Thus she replaces her as the mother of Chuckie. Although it does not mean Chuckie's forgotten his real mother. When Kimi asks if he still ever missed her, he answered yes but knew she was looking after him in Heaven. But he also feels happy since he has two mothers looking after him now. Category:Adults Category:Finster Category:Characters Category:Died Category:Mothers